


Peeping Thom

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Thomasin plopped down onto the beanbag chair she’d dragged into the closet and found a nice, comfortable position with her nightgown drawn up to her waist and her eye against the peephole.Then, she waited.





	Peeping Thom

Thomasin plopped down onto the beanbag chair she’d dragged into the closet and found a nice, comfortable position with her nightgown drawn up to her waist and her eye against the peephole.

Then, she waited.

She wasn’t going to have to wait long. Her little brother Yosef was already in bed.

She was glad she wasn’t going to have to wait long. She used to be able to do this all the time. Now that she was away at uni, though, she could only indulge between terms and during the occasional three-day weekend.

Yosef was so adorably oblivious. Although he and his big sister had slept in the same adjacent childhood bedrooms practically their entire lives, he’d never, ever noticed the little peephole punched through the wall between his bedroom closet and Thomasin’s. In fact, Yosef was such a slob that he never closed his closet door, nor did he notice much of what was going on between the messy, haphazard piles of junk in there. It was thus simplicity itself for Thomasin to sneak into Yosef’s room occasionally and “artfully” rearrange his mess so that she always had a clear view.

See, thing was, Thomasin was a voyeur. She liked to watch; she got off on it. Hardcore. It was her favorite sexual activity. At seventeen years old, her little brother was ten-thousand degrees hotter than any other boy she’d ever met, and like seventeen year old boys everywhere all around the world, he wanked like he was afraid that if he didn’t use it he’d lose it.

Which was also scorching hot. That he was her little brother – and this was wrong, wrong, _wrong_ – just made it hotter.

Anyway. So there Yosef was, lying flat on his back and stroking his dick to full hardness. Thomasin exhaled, pleased the wait was over, and slipped a hand between her legs, circling her clit with her thumb while she pushed her middle finger into her cunt in a rhythm matching Yosef’s own tip to base, base to tip motions. Yosef had such a lovely dick, silky and thick, with a slight inward curve toward his belly button when erect that Thomasin liked to imagine would be perfect for hitting her g-spot when he penetrated her.

Not that he ever had. Penetrated her. As far as she knew, in fact, he was still a total virgin. He’d probably never even been kissed, the dork.

The speed of Yosef’s hand was accelerating, and Thomasin’s hips were beginning to undulate of their own accord. Her muscles were tightening as the urgency grew. She was rubbing her clit furiously now. Ahhh, they were close, so close—!

Yosef emitted a soft, low whine and a broken moan. Thomasin loved that her little brother was one of those boys who vocalized his pleasure – a lot of guys in online porn thought silent and stoic was sexy (and it just _wasn’t_). His ejaculation was youthfully forceful, spraying himself nearly to his chin with an abundant, creamy load, and the sight of it was enough to push Thomasin over the edge and into her own intense orgasm.

Unlike Yosef, Thomasin couldn’t afford to make any noise. No one could know; Yosef couldn’t know. If he found out…well. Thomasin squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth with the inside of her arm to stifle her shriek.

She came down from the high slowly, and by the time she had the wherewithal to check the peephole, she saw, with mingled relief and disappointment, that Yosef had already cleaned himself off and rolled over onto his side to sleep.

So. Yosef still had no idea his sister was watching him. Peeping Thom would live to peep another day!


End file.
